Breaking The Barriers
by PippinPoppin
Summary: So you've heard about Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo, yes? You think you know all about the four brothers? Who started out as ordinary turtles, but grew into heroes? Well, did you know about their sister? No? I see...(…I suppose that the young will always be young…) Very well, young one, I shall tell you the story... Rating may change
1. Prolouge

I do not own any form of TMNT except for my oc.

Oh, hello reader. You caught me in my thoughts. I'm sure you are here to hear the story about four mutant turtles, yes? So you've heard about Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo, yes? I see. So, young one, you think you know all about the four brothers? Who started out as ordinary turtles, but grew into heroes? Well, did you know about their sister? No? I see. _(…I suppose that the young will always be young…)_ Very well, young one, I shall tell you the story...

**Breaking The Barrier**

_Prologue…_

LOCATION: FOOT CLAN BASE, NEW YORK CITY, UNITED STATES AMERICA

_A luxurious _building stands tall and strong in the streets of New York. To any bystander, the magnificent building represented peace and hope, a place for anyone and everyone. This building was only used to better improve the lives of mankind; be it health, mobility, or environment. This building was a symbol for the future. A man, no older than forty, with brown hair, and brown eyes approaches this busy building, carrying the clothes on his back, and a hat on his head. He walks in a simple manner, clearly not a person that would stand out in the thousands of people that maneuver the busy building. He walks with confidence to the long counter where the receptionists are hard at work. Flashing an I.D pass to the cheerful woman behind the counter, he is granted entrance to a locked door in the back room behind the counter. Walking swiftly through the door, the man doesn't even hesitate at the sound of a locking door behind him. Security cameras follow the single man down the hall; all is silent, except for the soft sound of his shoes along the carpeted hall. At the end of the hall, another door stands between the man and his destination. Placing his hand along a hidden tile, a blue scanner scans his hand.

_Click_

The sound of a lock is heard from the door. The man looks through the peep hole of the door, having his eye scanned a well. The sound of the door opening is the only pass for entrance. Without looking back, the man enters the dark room, and disappears in the darkness of the corridor; the door shutting tight behind him. You see, my dear reader, unannounced to the citizens of this great city, within this building of truth, was a lab of secrets. Secrets of war and fear. Secrets, such as experiments on animals. Under the building of hope, was a basement, a lab, a prison where the rays of the sun never shined.

This, reader, is where the story of a young mutant begins…

This story begins in a white room, the only source of light are the florescent lights that hang from the ceiling. The room is large, with plenty of space to move around. The smell of the place is sterile, much like the smell of a doctor's office. People in white lab coats are the only people around. However, they are not the only living beings in the room of WingM28. M28 is the 'Living Animal and Reptiles Intelligence' Wing. So, naturally, there are animals of all kinds around the room, each being tested for different things. The more deadly animals and reptiles were always studied or tested on with extreme caution, and large amounts of protection. A Philippine Cobra was no exception. Unlike normal snakes, this female Philippine Cobra was tested, successfully, with the "Animal Reptile Human Intelligence and Personality" experiment. AKA; A.R.H.I.P. This test was to combined regular animals and reptiles with the genetic intelligence of a grown human, testing to see if DNA and added genes to animal and reptile cells would advance the thought process. The Philippine Cobra, also known as Test number 3714DQS, was the only living experiment of the A.R.H.I.P Tests, making her a very rare specimen.

*What is it, young one? You have a question? All questions will be answered shortly, for now, watch…*

? POV

_Another day begins, or I suppose it's another day. Time has little to no meaning in this dark place._ From the view of a snake with a human mind, staring at the same scene day after day, 24/7 was terribly boring. Every day, at 8:30 am, the same man and woman would come to her terrarium container, feed her, than leave her in peace. Until 9:00, that's when the testing begins. Along with her intelligent mind, experiment 3714DQS had been tested successfully with color coordination. The day's tests would start off simple; what color is this? What color does experiment 3714DQS react most violently to?

_Blah, blah, blah, test, test, test, results, repeat. That's my life._

Needless to say, the snake was not happy living this way. Without her caretakers knowing, she would often 'listen' through the vibrations of her terrarium container and 'hear' about the outside world. Every day was the same for the Cobra. Until, one day, there was a breakthrough in one of the departments of the Wings. Apparently, a green ooze was discovered in one of the tunnels in the sewers. The ooze was tested to somehow allow DNA to combine with another source of DNA, to create a mutant. The ooze, with a limited supply, was transferred to the M28Wing, where it would be tested and studied with human cells, and animal and reptile cells. Every experiment that was tested was successful, but the tests were too much for the poor creature's body, which lead the mutants to their death. Day after day, the Cobra would watch the poor mutants, pitying them, wishing she could somehow grant each mutant with a moment of peace. Peace never came. With the constant failing of the experiments, the scientist decided to try testing the ooze on previous experiments. It started with the two raccoons in the cage beside the Cobra. Finding them successful, the fish across the room where next. A crocodile was next, each experiment after the next grew more successful than the one before. Fear for the worst, the lonely Cobra could only watch on, as each experiment was tested too their death.

The Cobra knew her time was coming, and it came. The Cobra put up a huge fight, biting at everything in reach, but her struggle was in vain. The process of the ooze was slow and painful. She grew, and grew, till she was twelve feet long, and one foot wide. She grew arms, each arm having two fingers. Her hood grew larger, as her eyes grew stronger. For the first time, she heard with ears. She still sensed the vibrations and movements through the air, but she could hear. She would have been overjoyed, if it wasn't for the blood curling scream. The first sound, was the scream of pain, the scream of horror, the scream from her mouth. From that day on, she knew life would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own any form of TMNT, except my oc. Feel free to R&R. **FYI** the _italics _are memories.

Welcome back, reader. I see you came back. It is good to hear your voice again… What? You weren't speaking? My mistake… _(Darn these old ears, aren't what they used to be…) _…Shall we continue our story? Very well, let us look past the barriers, and see what happens…

**Breaking The Barriers**

_Chapter One…_

LOCATION: SPECIFICALLY UNKNOWN, NEW YORK CITY, UNTITED STATES AMERICA

? POV

_Run. Run _and don't ever look back. Keep moving forward… Even though it's hard to keep going. I need to keep moving, for the future…. Looking down at the two small eggs in my arms, I knew I had to keep moving… if I stopped now, who knows what could happen…

_Weak and hurting. Chained up like a monster…but I suppose that's what I have become… a monster… a half breed between a Cobra and a human. Formed into a creature that I was not. A mix between the Greek creatures; Medusa and Lamya. Despised and feared, the ones that changed me torched my heart with their vile tests_.

When the chance of escape came, I took it without hesitation. Before I left my chained life behind, I stole WingM28's most prized experiments; the two eggs that I hold close in my arms now…

"_This, Mr. Jackson, are our prized experiments, on the outside, a minor shell, but the creature that grows inside, is our best creations yet."_

_Looking up from the cold floor, I see two men approaching the center of the lab. _I wonder what they are up too…? Every experiment in this lab knows that the center of the room is where the scientists keep their "prized experiments"…

"_It better be, Dr. Mason. I'm sure that you're not being paid to fail... Are you sure these creatures will be successful?"_

_Looking closely at the two men, I find that the one known as 'Dr. Mason' is an all too familiar man. He may look like a simple man, with his brown hair and matching eyes… but he's not. He is the man to first test the ooze on a creature. He is a stingy man who is very egotistic. The two raccoons that neighbor next to me, and myself, often found great pleasure in teasing this man. The man walking with him was dressed in a black suit, and red tie. Strangely, the well suited man held no sensation of violence. He was a very calm and collected man. Keeping my eyes locked on him, I watched as he followed the nervous scientist to the single container in the middle of the room._

"_Yes, sir! We've spent three years working with the green ooze, building up to this moment, the moment of our final test." Dr. Mason exclaimed with excitement._

"_Really? And, tell me, Dr. Mason, what exactly is this 'final test'?"_

"_Ah-HAH! I was hoping that you would ask. You see, sir, to understand that what you are looking at is more than just eggs, you need to know what exactly is growing in them. Test number 4137OZE is our male test." Pulling up a screen, Dr. Mason opens a file with a simple hand motion. A blue 3D outline of a boy pops up on a hidden monitor. The 3D model slowly spins in a 360, giving both men a good look at the creature that was forming in one of the eggs. Unlike normal male humans, this model had claws on both its feet and hands. Small, fluffy, spotted ears that pointed up were atop its head, as spotted fur ran from its hair down its back, all the way along its long spotted tail. With another hand motion from the Dr., several characteristics were highlighted, which brought up DNA tests and DNA types for how the highlighted area came to be._

"_You see, sir, this young mutant was a combination of the cat family. Here, as you can see, from his ears to his tail, a spotted leopard's DNA was used to give the mutant his hearing, as well as his tail. The fangs, were contributed by a swamp tiger. The pure strength of this tiger, would give him great jaw strength to bite down, and ripe open his pray." The Drs. Voice grew in excitement as he carried on about the _amazing_ qualities of the feline boy._

"_Dr.," Mr. Jackson patently waited for the Drs. Blood levels to cool, before he asked his question. "You are failing to answer my question. What are you and your Master planning on doing with these creatures?"_

"_In time, I shall tell you, but you haven't seen the best one." The Dr. purred with a sly smile._

_The suited man paused, as if thinking, than allowed the Dr. to continue. The Dr. gave his quest a cold smile, before he turned back to the boy model. With a few hand gestured that looked more like a dance to the Cobra, Dr. Mason brought up another blue 3D model, only this time, the model was female. The female had side fins that stuck out on the side of her head. A long, slim, muscular tail was the most startling quality to the girl. The tail was clearly from the DNA from a crocodile. Claws from a crocodile hung from her small hands, the under belly of a turtle's shell was seen running from her top to her bottom, covering where her breasts would be to the lower reign. She had no shell on her back, but small spikes ran on her spinal cord. The strange bit about the outer shell, was the strange amount of flexibility. Clearly, although in the shape of a turtle's under shell, the covering was similar to a snake's skin._

"_Dr., you're meaning to tell me that this small girl is your Master's biggest threat?"_

_The sound of the Dr. 'Tsking' was the only reply._

_The Cobra could only watch the 3D images of the boy and the girl, as they slowly made a full circle, showing off their qualities. The two men where silent, all the previous noise from around the room was gone. Glancing around, the Cobra checked to see if the other experiments were just as amazed at these creatures as she was._

At that moment, I knew the eggs had to be kept out of the hands of the Drs. So called 'Master.' Anyone trying to play God was bad news. I was only able to escape when the suited man announced that he was a 'guardian'. That's when chaos broke out…

_CLANK!_

_The sound of my chains being cut free was a sound that I thought I would never live to hear. The man, Mr. Jackson, after announcing himself a 'guardian', threw these sharp objects around the room, setting off alarms. Sudden flashes of movement, and there was people dressed in black all over the place. Each 'guardian' wore a gold necklace, on a gold chain. Sensing more movement, I looked up to see hundreds of people dressed from head to toe in black, with a red foot that looked much like a T. Rex foot, that rested along the top corner and the back of their shirts. The 'guardians' began setting animals free, to which some would turn and fight the scientists and the 'foot people', where others would try and run. I had rotted for two year in hell, waiting for the day to come where I would have revenge. _At last…my bite will be the strike to take my captives down!_ With a loud hiss followed by a furious roar, I lashed out with lightning speed, enjoying my vengeance at last._

"_COBRA!"_

_Whipping my head around, hood flared, fangs bared, I threw my cold gaze to the man who called to me. To my surprise, it was the black suited man. He fought with all his might against the men with the red foot, but his struggle was useless. _

"_Take the eggs as far away as you can! Protect them with your life! Teach them! Teach them of what you've seen and been! Teach them to fight for what is right! Raise them! To BREAK THE BARRIERS!"_

_A 'foot man' run from behind, stabbing the suited man to his heart._

"_NOOO!" I cried out. Fighting my way over, I lashed my strong tail at the 'foot' throwing his attackers several yards away. Looking down at the man in a suit, I began to feel depressed that he would end this way._

"_C…cobra…" He gestures for me to come to him._

_I was unsure of what to do, should I trust this man? He did set me free… kneeling as well as a snake can, I listened to his last breath, as he whispered to me his final wish;_

"_Break…the…barriers…"_

In the darkness of the sewers, among the rats and bugs of the city, I held tight to a promise that I gave to that man.

_Looking into his dying eye, I told him;_

"I will."

**Wow, my first official chapter :) Well…what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey readers :) this is the author :P thanks for making it to chapter 2 :) This is where you will finally meet the creature who has been talking to you. Sorry if the chapters before didn't make sense, if you have any suggestions or comments you can message me :) Thank you!**

I do not own any form of TMNT except my oc.

**Breaking The Barriers**

Hello again, reader. Welcome back, I only have a little time to tell you the rest of the beginning of our young mutant's story. I suppose now would be a good time to tell you, that the mutated cobra that stole the eggs was me. After my escape, I fled to the sewers. Little did I know that I was being followed by the Foot. Just as I stopped to rest, I was ambushed. In the fight, I dropped one of the eggs. I tried my hardest to recover the egg, but it was smashed against the concrete of the sewer. My heart ached in pain for the lost one in the egg. I cursed myself for ever stopping. For taking the eggs. If I had left when I first had the chance, and not take them, perhaps the Guardians would have them, both safe. Although I grieved the loss of a future child of mine, I knew I still had to fight for the one in my arms. I was badly out matched, and loosing fast. Ever hit I made, five more stabs where inflicted onto my body. The Foot fought with weapons, I fought with fangs and muscle. I was badly hurt, I knew I could only hold on for so long. Sensing a knife, I dodged to the left. Striking out my tail, I brought down four men, one missing the attack. I watched closely as the man ran towards me. Preparing to defend myself, I failed to notice the ropes that came to bind me. Rope after rope, the ninjas slowly brought me down. With a final swing from a mace, I fell. I could only lie on the cold ground and hold tight to my egg. A ninja brought up a sword, taking aim to kill me. Closing my eyes, I softly spoke; "Thisss is it. I have failed." Sensing the sword coming down, I braced myself for my death.

"NO!"

The sword stopped in its path, as a giant rat jumped out of the shadows. Kicking the sword away, he back flipped to kick the sword wielder away. Five ninjas charged him. He dodged each attack with grace and speed. Punching a ninja in the gut, he bent low to the ground, sweeping his leg out in a wide circle. Many of the Foot began to flee. Those who didn't were knocked out or being knocked out. I couldn't believe it. He fought away all the ninjas, on his own! Once they were all gone, he approached me.

Smiling up to him, I open my mouth to thank him.

He quickly raises his hand, gesturing for me to stop. "No, my friend, save you breath."

He bends down and begins to treat my wounds. At first, I felt rather awkward, but after a few moments, I began to relax. I sense the rats concern as he treats me, and I knew that it was likely that I would not make it.

"I am more than grateful for your help, I could never repay you…" I spoke slowly, holding back the pain. "What isss it that they call you?"

"My name is has no importance right now, all that matters is tending to you right now."

Grabbing his hand, he stops to look at me. Shaking my head, he and I both knew that there was not a way out of this.

"Tell me," I lifted my egg into the dim light. "What do you think thisss is?"

Studying the egg, the rat chose his words carefully.

"An egg…a special egg…"

"Yes, within this egg is a very ssspecial mutant," gazing into his eyes, I spoke the truth. "The very same ooze that brought both you and I to the current ssstate that we are in now."

The look of surprise came to his face. "How can this be?"

And so, reader, I told him of my story. How I had been one of many tests to the Foot, to the two eggs, and how I came here. In return, he told me of his past, and the four four-year old mutant turtles that he adopted as his own.

"To be a parent." I looked down at the single egg in my arms. "That isss all I longed to be to the two eggs…to be a mother…to fulfill my promise to the Guardian whom sssaved me…I suppose I wanted to be that of a...Livitha* to them…"

"Livitha?"

I smiled sheepishly. "I never learned proper wording or namess…so, I made up the name…" my eyes began to drift. "I sssuppose …mother…isss the correct term…"

"If that is what you wish to be, than Livitha you shall be named…"

"Please..." I lifted the egg to him, asking with my eyes for him to take it. He slowly took the egg in his hands. Taking great note of how big the egg was, he held it gently in his arms.

"Remove this splinter from my ssside…take good care of this child…teach…this child right from wrong… to live with honor, love and a compassionate heart…teach your sonsss and this little one…to fight strong…and…Break…The Barriers…" With my final breath, a said goodbye, and left the world.

Rats POV

Closing her eyes, I brought her body to a closed off tunnel, and buried her. Although I did not know Livitha well, she was my first friend in this new life. She will be remembered.

"Rest in peace, my friend. In your honor, Livitha, I shall be the Splinter removed from your side, and teach this young one to be strong. In your name, I shall raise this child well."

**How was it? Sorry about killing of Livitha. But don't worry, the egg's loss of its mother is just the setup, this story will get better :) btw, the eggs were about a foot and a half big, so not like a chicken egg :P**

***Livitha is a name that I made up. If you know someone by the name, let me know :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, author here ^_^ to my first review; Thank you so much! I'm really, really happy that you like the story so far! :D Thank you all who have been staying in touch with my writing! :) Here's another chapter for ya'! :D Don't forget to R&R! Or…R… :P just don't forget to review! ^_^"**

**Breaking The Barriers**

To any outsider, seeing a giant mutant rat and four young mutant turtles sitting around watching a foot big egg, would seem awkward. But the young turtles were determined, so, any outsider would have been ignored. The third oldest, had a look of curiosity, where as his older brother appeared to be irritated. As the eldest sat patiently, the youngest of the four was distracted.

The irritated turtle was losing patience, and so, cried out in annoyance. "We've been waiting forever!" his siblings agreed with a simple nod or a 'yeah'.

Their father, a rat named Splinter, looked to his sons in understanding. They had been waiting for five days, and still the egg had not hatched. The most the egg had done was shift around, and that was very rare.

"Patience, my sons, as Cato the Elder once said, 'Patience is the greatest of all virtues.'" He reminded the turtles and himself. "Come, my sons, let us continue your training."

The eldest turtle stood respectfully, saying, "Hai, Sensei."

His two youngest siblings followed his example, while the second eldest followed less willingly.

Splinter watched on as his two youngest sparred, while the two eldest watched. Sensing that his eldest son's mind was troubled, he asked the young turtle what was troubling him.

"Sensei," He started, "What if while we are training, the egg hatches?" His blue eyes looking into his Masters. "What if our sibling does not know where we are, and is scared?"

"My son," His father and teacher looked down to him, "You are really concerned about the wellbeing of your sibling, yes?"

The turtle was not sure whether to be ashamed of his concern or not. He knew he should be focusing on his training, but his four year old mind was troubled with the worries of not being around to check on the egg.

Looking at his hands, the turtle replied, "Hai, Sensei…May I please check on the egg?"

Splinter let a small smile appear on his face. He knew he raised his son well, by seeing the deep care that his son showed for his siblings; both, to his born brothers and his waiting to be born younger sibling.

"Very well," The turtle looked up in surprise. "You have sparred well, and completed your training for today. You may go watch the egg."

The turtle smiled.

Standing to give a short bow to his father, he gave his thanks, all the while, his smile still present.

"Thank you, father."

Day after day, the same turtle would check on the egg before and after his training. His sibling grew bored with the egg, but he never failed to check on his sibling to be. He wrote off this brothers forgetfulness as just that, forgetfulness. But unbeknown to the turtle, his brothers did think of the egg, about as much as he did. Every night, before bed, the youngest turtle would approach the egg, a blanket in hand.

"Hey, little dude." He would greet the egg. He would pause, as if waiting for the egg to respond. Sitting beside the egg, he would wrap his blanket around it, even though the egg's nest was plenty warm enough. He would then sit by the egg and talk.

"Today was pretty exciting. Too bad you missed it." He would smile and ask, "Why don't you come out here, and join us? I bet it would be funnier then sitting around in there."

The egg would remain silent.

"I understand, little dude. It's not always fun being the youngest dude. But I promise that it's worth it! Trust me!" The youngest turtle would yawn real big, rubbing his eyes. "Well, good night, little bro, I'll see you tomorrow."

"So what's it like in there?" The second youngest would ask the egg.

The egg was silent.

"Can you hear me talking to you?" He asked as he crouched near the egg.

The egg was silent.

"Can you see in there?"

The egg was silent.

Gently poking the egg, he asked, "Can you feel that?"

The egg shifted, and the turtle panicked.

"Oh, did I hurt you? I'm sorry! Don't tell Sensei, promise?"

The egg remained silent.

In relief, the turtle gently patted the egg.

Sitting in front of the egg, the second oldest growled.

"When are you coming out of there?!"

The egg remained silent.

"Come on, the least you could do is answer me!" he would glare at the egg.

The egg said nothing.

"You know what, is fine if you don't come out! It's not like you will change anything." He huffed looking at the ground.

All was silent.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled, as he pet the egg. "Just, come out soon, okay?"

The egg shifted, and the turtle smiled.

After the turtles where all asleep, Splinter would take the egg, and mediate.

"_Remove this splinter from my ssside…take good care of this child…teach…this child right from wrong… to live with honor, love and a compassionate heart…teach your sonsss and this little one…to fight strong…and…Break…The Barriers…"_

Shedding a single tear, Splinter grieved in silence for a lost companion.

"Livitha…"

The egg shifted, and Splinter smiled. Resting a hand on the egg, he returned to his meditation, peace in his heart.

"Relax your stance, my son," Splinter coached his second eldest.

"Hai, Sensei."

"Sensei," the eldest called to him. "May I check on the egg?"

"Yes, be quick."

The eldest hurried off to the room they kept the egg in.

Upon entering the room, the eldest turtle noticed the egg moving more than usual. Unsure of what he should do, he approached the egg with caution. Still the egg moved.

With growing excitement, the turtle knelt by the egg.  
"Are you hatching?" He questioned.

The egg shifted, a piece breaking off.

Dashing back to his father and brothers, he ran in, gathering all their attention.

"The egg! It's hatching!"

At those words, everyone rushed to the egg.

"No, no, no, NO! He's falling to pieces!" the youngest cried out in panic.

"No he's not, shell brain!" The second eldest shouted, growing uneasy at the thought.

The egg moved faster, more pieces breaking off.

Splinter silently prayed that the child would hatch healthy.

The third and eldest watched with wide eyes, the later, closest to the egg.

_Crack!_

"A tail! He's got a tail!" the third oldest hopped up and down.

_It's not like our tails_ the second eldest thought. _It's more like a…_ thinking back to their "Animal Book" he thought of the correct animal. _Crocodile…_

"He's a crocodile?" he question out loud.

_Crack!_

"He's got the same kind of belly as us!" the youngest cried out in joy.

"He's also a turtle…" The second eldest paused, confused.

_Crack!_

"He's got scales! He's green! He's one of us!" The youngest leaped for joy, ran around the room, doing a cartwheel, then dashed back to stand with his brothers to celebrate the life being born.

_**CRACK!**_

A single large piece of shell was all that remained on the small mutant. It covered its head, but its body was noticeable. Indeed, the mutant that was hatched, had scales and was green. It was green, with small smooth scales that gave it character. Sprouting from its tail bone was a strong, yet small, crocodile tail. On each of its tiny feet, five small toes were counted. The same for its small hands, five fingers. On each finger and toe, tiny nails where perfectly placed. Between its fingers, webbing could be seen. Not a lot of webbing, but a tiny bit. Its underbelly was a lighter green than the rest of its body, making it stand out more.

"He's hatched." The eldest smiled, proud of his sibling.

"No my son, she." Their father smiled warmly with pride.

"SHE?" Four voices yelled.

"Dudette?" The youngest turtle pondered.

"_She_, Sensei?" The third oldest questioned.

"She." He beamed as he picked up the small mutant, wrapping it in a clean cloth.

"How can you be sure?" The youngest turtle asked.

The wise rat paused in his cleaning, looking at his youngest, who looked at him with curious eyes.

"My son," He carried on, "That lesson is for another time…"

"Sensei, can we see her face?" The eldest asked with a pleading look.

"Yes, Leonardo. Look," Bending down, he presented their new baby sister.

She had a small, cute face. Her nose was perfectly shaped as where her eyes and mouth. Her eyes where a deep ocean blue. Where her ears were supposed to be, a turquoise fin stood on the sides of her head. A top her head, was short black hair that fell smoothly to her chin.

"Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello, and Michelangelo," Splinter smiled at each of them. "My sons, meet your new sister."

She looked at each one of them, wide eyes, a bit of a dazed expressions on her face.

"What is her name?" Rafael asked quietly.

"Her name shall be called, Lippa."

**TA-DAH! :D The mutant is born! I wasn't sure how well this chapter would come out, but I'm rather pleased with it. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
